quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Role Player
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History Penelopey loved gaming more than boys, her parents, and the general fads that surrounded her, except the supers... maybe. In fact, role playing games offered her the one thing she wanted, not being herself. Her ADHD, endometriosis, and massive purple birthmark that covered most of her back only added to her low self esteem. Being other people in games, in acting, or reading made the world make more sense to her. She delved into fantasy novels, science fiction, and the worlds there in. She was happy there, being other people in other places. She found the die of power of all places, outside a convention, in the hand of an old homeless man who stumbled in front of a MAX trainline. Diana was the only person to reach out to save him. She even acted out of insitinct, sacrificing her prizes from the convention, namely two autographed posters, Glory and Wil Wheaton. In retrospect, she thinks often of the irony of a mob of people dressed as heroes and no one acting like one. As the train sped closer, she pulled him from the tracks to save him but not save his feet. He gave her the die calling her “worthy of the power.” In the on rush of passengers, who barely noticed her or him, he vanished. She went home only to find the die in her pocket. She rolled it out of habit and became “the Sensorite.” Her new massive awareness got her attention and allowed her to understand with her new powers and consequentially her new responciblities. It was if she had been given 12 new super powered identites that she alone could access. Being the Sensorite helped her understand her role in things, even if that secret vanished as she returned to normal. Since then, she has discoverd most but not all of her new characters. However, when she is Penelope, she can hear them all in her head, asking to come out, demanding that injustices need rebalancing, or just action needs to be taken. She hid these facts for a few months until teachers and her parents caught her talking to the mirror, repeatedly. They thought about sending her to an asylum or seeking some other help, when she accidentaily rolled in front of her family. They saw her become Reptilica. They were horrified at first until they the Artificer attacked. The Scavenger was looking for the die but could not handle Reptilica alone. He almost gained the upperhand with the reptile woman with an Amulet of First Snows when she became Pixie. The fairy girl enchanted Artificer and saved her parents. When she returned to normal, her parents signed her up for Golden Triscale Industries Triscaler School. Before she could enroll, Bridgeton found out that a Quantum Academy was opening in Bridgeton. Penelope ran there and signed up. Her parents were happy either way. Penelope feels like she is loosing herself in her characters and wonders where they start and she ends. They all have her memories and act in more or less accordance with what she would do in that situation, though she is more eager to take action. Sill learning she hangs out with Jingles of the Untouchables and Dye-Job, both of whom were friends in high school. She is getting distant with even her friends as she wonders why she was chosen for this power and what it is doing to her. In the end, she knows she either has to find someone to take her burden or become the hero the Old Man thought she was. Powers and Abilities Powers See Equipment Abilities Penelope is an above average writer and researcher. She thought about becoming a sci-fi writer for a time. Strength level Penelope has the average strength for a woman her size who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses She thinks she is loosing herself in her characters. She wonders if she will be subsumed by them. Paraphernalia Equipment: The Die 12 of Power - This florecent orange die with black numbers on each side is the key to her power. Any time she or anyone else rolls it, she becomes a character based on what number is revealed (see characters below.) She holds that character for as long as "she is needed" or until she is knocked unconscious. When she transforms, the die dissappears so she cannot reroll if she changes her mind. When she becomes Penelope again, the die is always in her hand. Some of her identities have tools and tech that she does not have in real life. She has no idea where they come from. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None Characters # Sensorite - With cosmic awareness and massive sensing abilities, this cloaked .45 wielding avatar of shadow is here to make justice and defend against evil. # Reptilla – With claw, tooth, and venom, this reptile girl is fast, savage, regenerating, and composed of id. Think once, work on instinct. # Flashbulb – teleporting light manipulator. # Apex the Mighty - Apex is strong, nible, and able to fly. She often talks with exclamation points as if she was being written by a hack comic book writer from the 60's. She also does not have an inside voice. She is also not as resistant to damage as she hoped. # (Unknown) # Pixie – (shrinking magical giggler) The little fairy, Pixie seems like more of an annoyance until she unleashes her magical wand. Don't expect strange wishes or cannons of rainbow death. Puns however are to be feared. # Signal Girl - Mistress of radio (and wifi) she can harness signals, redirect, or even pirate them. If she concentrates, she can ride the waves... Loud white noise shuts her down. # Ramona Rocket - A living Bullet, Romona flies at her opponents like a cannonball. In flight, she is near indistructable, as long as she is moving. # Rebound - The living bouncing ball. A trickster of a ricochet, she bounces on all surfaces that can reflect her. This character is also something of a flirt. # Meta-thief - (Her only male identity) - The cackling meta-thief can pull the powers right out of your body and make them his own. (until she reverts) # Bedazzle - A siren, sultry, song bird who lures people to her web with her enchanting voice. This character is often driven by libedo and is one of the strongest characters physically. Bedazzle also talks to her quite often. # (unknown) Common Enemies * Golden Triscale Industries * The Artificer * The Institute * Amy Araziel ' ' Common Allies * Quantum's Questers * Dye-job * the Mark and the Untouchables Trivia * One of her characters, Pixie, encountered Amy Araziel. When that happend, both Pixie and Amy Araziel changed. They suddenly became the best of pals as if they had been BFF's forever. Amy also became a woman painted in red and green body paint and nothing else, made to look like a harlequin. The two would banter and suddenly work together, usually towards some mischief that had nothing to do with what either was doing at the time. When the die wore off, they both went their separate ways as if nothing had happened. * Some of her characters tell her to do things when she is Penelope. Sometimes they want her to date, or study, or work out. They have sometimes gotten her in trouble. * Sawhorse, a practicing Santeria, has asked to talk to all of her personalities and thinks she may be able to help Role Player. Penelope is way to scared to let her. * Hangs out at the Golden Grog because Dye-job gets her a discount on drinks. Also the Jasmine Mead is amazing. * Used to do gaming all the time. Now she doesn't. She misses her old gaming friends and her old hobby but is far to scared to do it again. Instead she does online gaming. she still misses the camaraderie. Category:Female Characters Category:Quantums Questers Category:Quantum Academy Category:Metahuman Characters